Four Teams, One Winner
by Whispstar
Summary: The four kingdoms of nature, fire, water, and animals have always gotten along, until one day, which tears the kingdoms apart. Now, in honor of the new hate between the kingdoms, every year, four teams, yellow, green, blue, and red fight to the death in a capture the flag like game. Once your flag has been captured so many times, when you die, you won't respawn. Will Pearl die?
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, nature, animals, fire, and water were all at peace. They had united kingdoms and they shared many thoughts and stories. Balances stayed the same as they always were. The nature, fire, animal, and water spirits were the parents of the elements. There were fights between the groups, and arguments, but they were all friends, until one day when the rain was beating down on the subjects from the kingdoms, but we will talk about that a little later.

Farcostes was the fire spirit. He was a short tempered man, but had a warm heart, he welcomed all, and cared for all. He ruled flint and steel, lightning, TnT, Blazes, Magma cubes, Creepers, and other fiery objects and mobs. He was represented by red.

Marinoe was the water spirit. She was a layed back woman, she was very pretty, and she was loved by many. She ruled the oceans, lakes, ponds, streams, or for a fact, any body of water, fish, boats, squids, and other aquatic things. She was represented by blue.

Animorfus was the animals spirit. He was a very adventurous man, and he went many places. He ruled all of the animals, and the enderdragon. He also ruled saddles, animal armor, and animal food. He was represented by yellow.

Naturna was the nature spirit. She was smart, and knew how to treat the land. She ruled the living plants and trees. She also ruled the skeletons because of their bones. She was represented by green.

Now here comes the fight.

* * *

"Hey yellow, eat some pork, oh, never mind, you ARE pork!" A blaze teases me.

_'Who cares if I'm a pig? Your a blaze!' _I scream in my head.

It was a stormy rainy day, and the wind was howling, but what was worse? Red was teasing my fellow yellows.

'_I must think of a comeback!' _I think to myself. _'Well that guy is a Blaze, and Animorfus rules the enderdragon...'_

"Look who's talking!" I say in response. "Do I need to borrow some of your blaze rods so we can have a chat with the enderdragon?" I ask.

"N-no." The blaze tells me, backing away.

'_Hmmph. That blaze just backed off like a scared little human running away from a creeper.'_

"Hey Brian, dude you coming?" A voice asks me. I turn around to see my best friend Ace the sheep standing next to me.

"Hello, Ace to Brian, you still alive?" He asks.

"Yea. I'm coming. A red was just teasing me." I reply to him, looking to where the red disappeared to.

"A red? Those guys should learn to stay in their own business. If Animorfus found out, he would have that red gone in a heartbeat." He says in sympathy.

"Yah, but we can't have Animorfus look after us all of the time can we?" I say.

_'I'm not just a helpless pig! I need to learn how to look after myself!' _I yell in my head.

"Brian, stop staring out into space like a pig looking at a carrot on a stick!" Ace yells, getting impatient, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, okay I'm coming. I wouldn't miss this for anything anyway. Today is the day all of the four elemental spirits come from their kingdoms to share with the other kingdoms." I say.

"Yes, which is why we should start to get going, we're almost late!" He yells, nudging me with his hoof.

I nod, and take my place next to him as we start walking towards the coliseum where the meeting was going to be held. We walked mostly in silence, until we got to the line outside the coliseum waiting to get in.

"Uhgggg. Look at this liinnnnneeee. It'll take forevverrrrr to get in!" Ace complains.

"I know, it'll be a long wait, but the meeting won't start until everyone is in, plus, we get to look at all the different mobs." I point out, looking through the line.

The line was filled with numerous mobs, from Bats to squids. (They were in a fish tank with the fish) Before we knew it, we were at the front of the line.

"Hand or whatever your front hands are called." A Wither says to us.

I put my hoof up on the table and a witch stamps it, along with Ace's hoof.

"Let's go get seats." I say to Ace.

"Sure." He replies, looking in the arena.

It was decked with green, yellow, red, and blue posters and banners, and the spirits were sitting a table, more like a royal table, that is, that was covered in diamonds and gold, and bedecked with redstone and emeralds.

As soon as me and Ace sat down, we heard words.

"Let the meeting, begin!"

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter, just starting things off. Also, this is just what happens before the fight, like a long time ago. The real story will start in chapter 3, this is just a build up.**

**~Whispstar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyyyy. Whispstar or Whisp here with another (slightly longer) chapter. Next chapter will be the beginning of the true story...**

* * *

"Let the meeting, begin!" Animorfus calls out.

Cheers came from the audience, loud cheers. In fact, so loud, the Wither had to come and quiet them down.

"Now, for the sake of the younger ones, we will just be calling ourselves by the main thing we control so it would be easier to pronounce when we call for questions. I'm going to be called Animal, Farcostes will be called Fire, Marinoe will be called Water, and Naturna will be called Nature." Animorfus, or Animal explains.

"Do you want to go up and ask a few questions when they call for questions?" Ace asks me, nudging me with his hoof.

"Ehh, you go ahead, I just want to see what they talk about." I respond, looking at the spirit's table.

"So, how's it been going in your kingdoms?" Fire asks the other spirits.

"My animals and water have been suffering from the amount of humans exploring my land, er, water. The just leave their trash around! Humans are lucky that they are not welcome among our kind, because if they were here, I'd show them a thing or two." Water says, turning to Nature. "How is your kingdom Nature?"

"Thanks for asking Water, I have an issue with my land." Nature starts, but is interrupted by Fire.

"What, is it bad?" Fire asks, his eyebrows scrunching up in worry.

"Not that bad, but still bad. Now as I was saying, my land has been a little weak lately. Creepers have been blowing up and destroying my land and trees." Nature finishes, but talks again when she seems Fire starting to fume. "No Fire, I do not blame this on you, this is the humans fault, for even wandering into my land. The Creepers were protecting it."

"We will have to see to that Nature, I'll see what I can do." Fire says looking to Animal. "How about you Animal?"

"Oh is it my turn? Well you see, humans are also the problem in my kingdom as well, for they are slaughtering my animals, and eating their meat or taking their wool." Animal states, looking at Fire. "How about you Fire?"

"Me? Oh thanks for asking Animal. My only problem... is humans as well. They have been entering the Nether and slaying the Blazes, Ghasts, Magma Cubes, and Pigmen, and what more? They raid my fortresses. My Nether fortresses, sandy and hot desert fortresses, and they even got a potion for fire resistance!" Fire says, sighing into his arms.

"They have been raiding my Jungle Temples as well." Nature pipes in.

"They also have a potion of water breathing, which they get from poaching my pufferfish." Water says, sighing.

"They have a strength potion for killing the EnderDragon.' Animal says.

"We need to do something about these humans!" Fire says, conjuring a fireball and aiming it at a poster that had a human with a diamond sword on it. With a flick of Fire's hand, the fireball hit it's target and set the poster ablaze, the poster shriveling into a small charred pile of ashes.

"Did you see that!" Ace whispers to me snapping me out of looking at the spirits.

"Yea. I did. The poster was right next to us, so now it's a little hot over here. So I suggest we move back a few rows before I turn into a cooked pork chop!" I whisper vigorously, climbing back two rows.

"Fine." Ace says, climbing back with me.

"Shh!" I say, shushing him. "They are about to talk again!"

"Fire, thanks for that wonderful display of emotions." Animal says, rolling his eyes.

"Like you wouldn't call the EnderDragon to rip that poster to shreds? Thats not the point though, we need to do something about this." Fire says to Animal.

"True, but let's ask some questions from the audience. We need to clear our minds." Animal says.

The rest of the spirits nod in agreement, and soon a line is forming around the table, and in front of the line was the... Blaze that teased me earlier? The Blaze looked like he had a few friends behind him waiting to ask a question as well.

I turn around to talk to Ace, but I see that he was gone.

_'Ahh, thats right, he was going to ask a few questions, but... I think that the group of reds at the front of the line means trouble, big trouble.'_ I say, waiting for the first red to ask their question.

"Alright Blaze, what is your question?" Animal asks the blaze.

"Oh, this is not a question. I just wanted to inform Fire that you had been talking trash about him behind his back." The blaze said, a smirk on his face.

_'Not true! Animal would never do something like that!'_ I think to myself as I hear gasps run through the crowd.

"I would never!" Animal says in his defense.

"Or would you?" Fire says, aiming a fireball at Animal.

"NEXT QUESTION!" Water shouts, as a Magma cube takes the place of the blaze.

"Animal, I hope you knew that Water is talking about how fat you are." The magma cube states.

_'Are these guys crazy?' _I think as more gasps run through the crowd.

"Never would I say that!" Water says, shaking her head while looking up to see Animal looming over her in anger.

"Please, next question!" Nature says, growing worried.

A pigman now took the place of the magma cube.

"Lady Water, do not be troubled by Animal, it is Nature you should be mad out, she is spreading false rumors about you." The pigman said to Water.

This time I was too shocked to think as gasps ran through the crowd another time.

In a second, Water had Nature pinned down.

Animal ran to pull them apart, and then continued his fight with Fire.

Without someone asking, a ghast floated up and talked to Nature.

"Nature, are you informed about Fire talking about you behind your back?" The ghast asks.

I choke on my breath. They were trying to turn the spirits against each other. This time there was no gasps. The audience just broke out into a full scale riot.

"You realize Fire, all of those people, were from your kingdom. I think you have something to do with this!" Animal yells at Fire, and the rest nod in agreement.

"Never!" Fire shouts back and the spirits start fighting again.

"Fine. Have it your way, but the kingdoms will be separated. Believe what you want to believe, but we shall never be friends again!" Fire shouts.

"I can deal with that, but before we split, at least we can all agree on one thing, the humans need to be punished." Animal says.

Oh, and punished they were, and would be.

* * *

**This is the end of the intro chapters, next chapter we will be getting into the capture the flag game and all that fun stuff.**

**~Whispstar**


End file.
